


Sanders Sides React To: After Ever After

by Kerriathechosen1



Series: Sanders Sides Reactions [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: After ever After, Attempt at Humor, Characters Watching Youtube, Dark Comedy, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I need to write more stories without angst, Reaction, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerriathechosen1/pseuds/Kerriathechosen1
Summary: The sides watch and react to Jon Cozart's "After Ever After."
Series: Sanders Sides Reactions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735882
Comments: 23
Kudos: 103





	1. After Ever After

“All right, this video is called ‘After Ever After’ by Jon Cozart!” Roman announced. A Youtube video was pulled up on the tv screen in the living room. “It has -- holy smokes, 89 million views?!”

“Wow. It must be really good, then!” Patton exclaimed.   
“And it’s a Disney parody! This is  _ straight  _ up our alley!”

“But we’re not straight,” Virgil pointed out.

“What an original joke,” Roman sneered. “It’s a good thing you’re not Creativity.”

Virgil hissed, and Roman hissed back.

“All right, you too, kiss already,” Remus complained. They both turned and hissed at him.

Then Virgil was suddenly lifted off the floor and placed on the arm of the couch. Deceit plopped himself down next to him and avoided his angry glare. Patton sat on his other side, and Logan sat on the far end. Roman and Remus sat on the floor, a couple feet apart. Any closer and they would have been shoving each other the whole way through the video.

“Ready?” Roman asked. Everyone nodded or spoke in affirmation, so he pressed the play button and focused on the screen.

**If you've ever wondered why**

“Aww, this is nice,” Patton exhaled, sinking into his blanket and resting his head against Logan’s arm. Logan didn’t seem to mind.

“I can already see that this must have taken hours of practice. The timing and harmonies must match perfectly,” he stated. Virgil nodded, knowing that he’d be feeling so much dread if he were guiding Thomas through a video like this. One mistake and that would mean another four minutes spent trying again, and one more mistake would mean another, and another, and another. He was nervous enough every time Thomas took to the stage. It was a good thing Roman was so good at what he did that Virgil could trust him to take the reins.

Roman hummed along to the tune, waving his fingers like a conductor.

**Disney's tales all end in lies**

Roman froze. Remus cackled, eyeing his brother with a look that said, ‘It looks like it’s  _ my  _ time to have some fun on Family Fun Night.’

Virgil and Janus eyed one another with small smirks and a rapidly growing interest.

**Here's what happened after all their dreams came true**

“Please be gory, please be gory, please be gory.” Remus was hopping up and down from his spot on the floor.

“Please don’t let me regret this,” Roman mumbled.

**[Ariel:]**

“Ooooh, it’s ‘Under The Sea!’” Patton exclaimed. “I love this one!”

“Darling it’s better, down where it’s wetter, take it from me~” Roman sang, his hand over his heart.

“Gross,” Remus said. Roman blinked twice, thinking over the lines, and slapped his brother upside the head.

“I’ll never hear those lyrics the same way again!” he cried.

**I loved being princess down in this beautiful ocean blue**

“Nothing bad yet,” Patton murmured, nodding his head along to the rhythm.

Logan looked down at him. “Patton, if you’re going to lay your head on my arm, please stop shifting it so much.”   
“Sorry Lo-gi bear!”

Logan sighed and dealt with the pun.

**But mermaids are going missing; they end up in someone's stew**

“Oh no,” Roman whispered. Remus, Janus, and Virgil all grinned at one another; this was  _ their  _ sort of Disney tale. Logan couldn’t deny that he was intrigued, but Patton’s look of horror and empathy told him his arm was going to become a tissue if things got too dark.

**So just try to put yourself into somebody else's gills**

Virgil snorted.

**You're killing my ecosystem with fishing and oil spills**

**(Oh, no)**

Remus giggled.

“What’s so funny about that?!” Roman demanded.

“It’s true!” Remus answered.

**Thank you BP**

**(Thank you BP)**

Everyone but Patton, Logan, and Roman laughed out loud.

“What is BP?” Patton asked.

“BP is a leading oil and gas industry in the world. Its headquarters reside in London. It provides fuel for transportation, heat, and light, to name a few things. The joke here seems to be that the oil and gas industries are damaging the environment.”

“Which is completely true, by the way,” Janus pointed out. “It may not have been referenced in  _ The Little Mermaid _ , but Pixar’s  _ Finding Dory _ took the time to emphasize the issue.”

**Thank you BP**

**(Thank you BP)**

“That’s terrible,” Patton exclaimed.

“Much of the real world  _ is  _ terrible, Patton. Humans are selfish creatures that destroy the world around them. Many people predict the end of the world is to come within the next century or two, due to the world pollution we have not put enough effort into stopping.”

“Logan, you’re going to break Patton,” Virgil warned. Logan sighed and wrapped an arm around the moral side, who curled into his chest appreciatively.

**The British are killing, oil is spilling**

**Now I can't see... My eyes!**

Remus was having way too much fun. Janus could see his maniacal grin growing with each and every line.

**Chinamen feast on Flounder's fins**

“No!” Patton exclaimed, covering his ears.

**Plus the Japanese killed all my whale friends**

**Oceans are browning**

**I think I'm drowning**

**Thanks to BP**

“Wait.” Logan looked curiously at Roman. “If I’m not mistaken, didn’t the film end with Ariel choosing to live a life above the sea?”

“This might take place prior, I dunno.” Roman waved off the question. “At least it’s not canon.”

**You suck!**

**[Jasmine:]**

“Which one is this?” Patton asked. “The music is familiar…”   
“It’s ‘Prince Ali’, Patton,” Roman responded. “Although, this version does sound more… unsettling than the celebratory film version.” He already had a bad feeling about this, especially by the scared look on Jon Cozart’s face. He had no idea what was about to come next, though.

**Hey, I'm OK, but I'm slightly scared**

**My husband's a mark for the War on Terror**

**Aladdin was taken by the CIA**

“Oh,” Virgil exhaled. Of course. Normally, he’d appreciate the dark side of Disney, but this one left him feeling a knot in his chest. It was almost  _ too  _ real. Being captured by any government, innocent or not, sounded terrible and traumatizing.

**We're not Taliban**

**You've got the wrong man**

**In Guantanamo Bay**

“This is an interesting one,” Janus murmured. “Wouldn’t have thought of it.”

“What would you have thought of?” Roman asked.

“Well, if I were to choose a song from  _ Aladdin _ , I would have chosen ‘Friend Like Me’ and use the song to explain the dangers of relying on others, especially supernatural creatures. However, I think I appreciate this take better.”

“... Fair.”

**Prince Ali, where could he be, drowning in wawa**

“Pfft. Wawa.”

**Interrogation from the nation of the "free"**

“Ooh, a political message,” Janus smirked. “I’m  _ not  _ liking this at all.”

**Bin Laden's taken the fall**

**We're not trained pilots at all**

Patton frowned at the plane crashing sounds. They reminded him of a certain video of Thomas’s -- one that he wasn’t quite proud of.

**Jafar went crazy and no one put up a fuss**

**We're for freedom, Genie can vouch for us**

“Very true,” Virgil said.

**Bush was crazy, Obama's lazy, al-Qaeda's not in this country**

Janus laughed. Roman looked at him like he was crazy.

**Set free my Prince Ali**

**[Belle:]**

**A whore! A whore!**

Patton gasped. Virgil spit out the glass of water he’d been drinking. Remus looked like he was ready to jump to his feet and start dancing.

“No one give him any sugar,” Janus warned, hiding a smirk behind his glove.

**A whore, a whore, a whore!**

**This town's gone wild since I married Adam**

**They think I'm going straight to hell**

**(She'll burn in hell)**

“But why?” Patton exclaimed. “What did Belle ever do wrong?”

**But the charges laid on me**

**Of bestiality**

“There you go, Patton,” Virgil laughed. Patton looked like he wanted to pass out.

“It’s so true,” Remus cackled. Instead of getting up and jumping around to expend energy, he fell to his side and started rolling back and forth laughing. Roman kicked him whenever he got near his foot.

**Could wind up getting me thrown in a cell**

**(She is a witch)**

“What time period does Beauty and the Beast take place in?” Janus asked Logan.

“The mid-1700s,” Logan answered.

“Yep, that makes sense.”

**Oh, no, I'm overrun by mad men**

**(We're all crazy)**

**I hear they plan (We're gonna burn her) to burn me at the stake (At the stake)**

**(The witch will fry**

**That Belle must die)**

Patton closed his eyes and tried not to imagine it. Logan glanced between him and Roman, who looked disturbed but still tapped along to the music. He wasn’t sure if it would do well to let Patton continue listening to things like this, when his empathy was so strong he could practically feel the pain and suffering just from the lyrics.

“I’m fine, Lo-gi,” Patton promised. He let it be.

**They legit believe I'm Satan**

**And now I hear that PETA's gonna take my beast away**

“Screw PETA,” Virgil stated bluntly.

“Screw PETA!” Remus shouted.

“What’s wrong with PETA?” Patton asked, frowning.

“PETA says Animal Crossing players shouldn’t fish or catch bugs in-game,” Janus drawled.

Patton frowned. “... But, it’s a game.”   
“Exactly.”

**[Pocahontas:]**

“Oh no, I know exactly what this one’s about,” Roman sighed.

“Can you paint with the red color of this blood~” Remus sang. Patton flinched.

**After John Smith traveled back to England**

**I helped my people cultivate the fields**

“Nice start,” Patton murmured.

**More English, French and Spaniards came to visit**

**And they greeted us with guns and germs and steel**

Janus leaned back in his seat, placing an arm around Virgil’s back. “A lot more than that, dear.”

**They forced us into unknown lands of exile**

**They pillaged, raped and left us all for dead**

“Colonization was a very brutal process.”

**So now I'm far more liberal with a weapon**

**When I separate their bodies from their heads**

“Yes!” Remus exclaimed, jumping to his feet. “Yes!” He clapped enthusiastically.

“No!” Roman and Patton whined in response.

“They had a right to fight back, did they not, Patton?” Logan questioned. Patton hesitated.

“Violence is never the answer…”

**(Wait! What!?)**

**(Oh, no!)**

**Have you ever held the entrails of an English guy?**

“No, but I want to!” Remus exclaimed.

**(We're dead!)**

**Or bit the beating hearts of Spanish men?**

“That, too!”

“Remus, you have the Imagination. What have you been doing in there all this time, if not that?” Janus teased.

Remus gasped. “You’re right!!” His eyes sparkled as new ideas danced around in his head.

“Don’t encourage him, snake!” Roman shouted, grabbing his twin by the shoulders and pulling him back down to the floor.

**Can you shoot an arrow in some French guy's eyeball?**

**(Sacrè bleu!)**

Patton covered his eyes protectively. Virgil noticed and crawled over to his other side. “I got you, Pop Star.” He wrapped an arm around his torso and let Patton lean into him.

**Can you paint with the red colors in these men?**

**(Adiós, amigos)**

“I was almost exactly right!” Remus shouted. He grinned to each of the other sides. “I predicted it! Did you hear that?!”

“Yes, I did. Good job, Remus,” Janus replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

**I can murder if I please**

**'Cause I'm dying of disease**

“Fair.”   
“Not fair! That’s totally not an excuse!”

“You sound like Patton, Roman.”

**I can paint with the red colors in these men**

**[Ariel:] Thanks to BP**

**[Jasmine:] Where's Prince Ali?**

**[Belle:] Bestiality**

**[Pocahontas:] I've got STDs**

Janus choked on his own drink. “Why was I expecting anything less. Are we certain Remus didn’t come up with this himself?”

“I wish I had!” Remus lamented.

**Wah wah wah wah wah wah**

As soon as the music stopped, Remus broke into applause. “Again, again!”

“That was quite fun, wasn’t it?” Janus mused. “But I think Patton needs a cookie-baking break, don’t you?”

All eyes turned to Patton, who smiled weakly and sat up straight. “I’m all right!”

“Come on, Patton.” Virgil stood up and offered a hand. “Let’s go make chocolate-chip cookies.”

“I want raisin!” Remus exclaimed.

“Then you can go make some,” Janus retorted. Remus stuck out his tongue but ran into the kitchen anyway.

“Why would you tell him that?” Roman groaned, jumping to his feet. He raced off after his brother, shouting, “You know he’s going to put something awful in it agai-- Remus, get your head out of the oven!” Janus immediately got to his feet and sprinted into the kitchen after him. Virgil pulled Patton to his feet with a groan, and the two followed.

“It’s not even preheated, though!”

_ “Remus!” _

“No! Let go! It’s just starting to get toasty!”

_ “Logan, we need you!!!” _

Logan shook his head in exasperation. Sometimes, he wondered why he even bothered.


	2. After Ever After 2

“You ready for more?” Janus asked. Patton nodded hesitantly, taking a large bite out of his chocolate chip cookie.

“I am!” Remus shouted.

Logan glanced over at him and sighed. “Remus, why are you and your brother doing hand-stands?”

Roman and Remus were both against the wall, their skin bright and red, and their muscles strained with determination. Their hands were pressed against the ground, their feet high in the air, just barely touching the wall. Roman’s hands were shaking a little more than Remus’s were, but he looked far more serious.

“Oh. It’s because I dared them to,” Virgil replied, nibbling on another cookie.

“Why? You know Remus will continue until he passes out.” Janus let his eyes fall on Roman. “And Roman’s stubborn enough to do the same.”

“I won’t lose!” Roman cried.

“Roman, I’m stealing your cookies,” Virgil said bluntly. Roman immediately dropped his feet to the floor and scurried over to his plate, pulling it out into the middle of the room and placing his body around it protectively.

“Mine!” he yelled, eyeing each of the others in turn with eyes like a wild animal. He didn’t notice Remus sneak up behind him, and panicked when he saw a hand reach down from above and snatch a cookie.

He turned and launched himself onto Remus. Janus had to get up and separate them, which was why this session started out with Patton and Janus on the couch, separating Roman and Remus. Virgil pulled up a chair from the kitchen and sat on top on his feet, holding up a large cup that he’d put his cookies in.

“Okay, L,” Roman taunted. Virgil shrugged and continued eating.

“Are we done?” Logan asked hopefully.

“Yes.”

“Yep.”

“100%.”

“All right, then. Roman, begin the next one?”

“Gladly, Teach!” Roman hit the button, and without further ado, the video started.

**If you've ever wondered why**

**Disney tales all end in lies**

“I wonder, is this the same format but different female Disney characters--”

“You mean princesses?”   
“Pocahontas was not a princess,” Logan argued.

“Historically true, but Mulan wasn’t, either, and they are both officially considered Disney princesses,” Janus replied.

Patton cocked his head to the side. “Is Mulan a Disney princess?”   
“Actually, according to Disney, yes.” Janus cleared his throat. “There are actually official Disney princess coronation ceremonies for princesses who are added to the official lineup. Currently, the list of official Disney princesses includes Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, and Moana. And Anna and Elsa were supposedly given a virtual coronation very recently.”

Virgil chuckled. “Why do you know so much about Disney princesses?”

Deceit smirked. “Because Thomas enjoyed lying to himself that Megara from  _ Hercules  _ was a Disney princess. I had to do my research.”

**Here's what happened after all their dreams came true**

**[Mulan (I'll Make a Man Out of You):]**

**(Be a—be a man)**

“Predictions, anyone?”

“Something terrible.” Patton looked down at his plate and frowned; they went through cookies far too quickly. He was already a third of the way through his plate, and his stomach told him it would not be enough.

“Mulan dies,” Janus suggested.

“I mean… That was basically happening to three out of the four last ones,” Virgil pointed out.

**After saving China, I went home alone**

“And then you found a man~” Roman sang to the tune of the chorus.

**I was feeling conflicts in my lower zone**

The room went silent.

“... Um, what?”

**I've been dressing like a guy for months**

**Now I'm losing all control**

**I think I am a guy in my soul**

**(Be a—be a man)**

**I wanna be a man**

“... Good for you?” Roman blinked. “What’s the downside to this one?”

**[Soldier 1:] I've never seen a guy so hot**

**[Mulan:] Time to reinvent the new me**

**[Soldier 2:] Every time he speaks it makes me want to sing**

**(I'm so confused)**

“I can relate to that,” Virgil nodded. “I mean, for Thomas it was his sexuality, not his gender identity, but it was still confusing and scary. Patton and I had a hard time accepting who we were and figuring out what to do from there. We thought the world was against us.”

“You go, girl!” Roman called out to the screen.

“Boy,” Logan corrected. “Mulan just stated that he did not view himself as a girl.”

“I know, it’s -- It’s just a saying! Remy says that to everyone, regardless of gender,” Roman insisted.

Virgil scowled. “I hate that guy.”

“Please don’t take after Remy,” Janus sighed. “Remy says a lot of things.”

“J anus doesn’t like him because he’s a better flirter!”

Janus glared. “Remus. Take that back.”

“Never!”

Patton looked around the room, face bathed in confusion. “Wait. Who?”

“Who’s Remy?” Logan questioned.

“No one!” Virgil yelled. “Roman, hit play.”

**[Soldier 1:] Be quiet, or we'll get caught**

**[Soldier 3:] Maybe one day he'll screw me**

Remus covered his mouth and laughed into it.

**[Mulan:] Now I really get why my nickname is Ping**

“Oh dear lord, Remus is having a field day with this one.”

**I've gotta be a man**

**I've got the brains and the bite of females**

Roman snapped along to the music, humming approvingly.

“I like this one,” Patton exclaimed, also snapping along enthusiastically.

**Plus the brute and the brawn of dudes**

“He certainly is talented,” Janus mused. “Thomas should perform duets with him more often.”

**I know I'm ready for transformation**

**It's time to replace all these useless tubes**

**(Good for you)**

“Preach it!” Roman raised the roof.

“So, is this episode, like… a more positive version of the last?” Patton beamed. “I like that!”

“I don’t know. We’ll have to wait and see,” Virgil mumbled, uncertain.

**[Cinderella (A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes):]**

“This is quite the transition from the energy of the last song,” Logan noticed. Remus groaned.

“This song is  _ boring _ .”

“Shh! The last video was your turn; this time it’s ours!” Roman argued.

**The prince was absolutely the only single wish my heart made**

Virgil broke into laughter, and everyone turned to watch, amused.

“Virgil, I think that’s the first time I’ve heard you laugh like that.” Janus’s eyes twinkled.

“You should laugh more!” Patton told him. Virgil just shook his head, lifting his shoulders and lowering his head to hide his face from the attention.

“Was-- Did none of you find that hilarious?”   
“Not as hilarious as you,” Janus replied fondly.

**Guess my wish came true**

**But we never really talked much**

**Before he discovered my shoe**

“Truthfully, there wasn’t much to show that they would have made for a good couple,” Logan stated. “They don’t seem to have much in common besides dancing, and although Cinderella is the ideal housewife of the era, she would know nothing about the political and social realms in which she’d have to operate as the future queen.”

**The night after we got married**

**I recounted all of my plights**

“... To him?”

**Of how I fit inside a pumpkin**

**My canines turned to coachmen**

“Anyone would assume she was mentally insane,” Janus said.

**Prince threw me in Bedlam that night**

“... Well, that’s extreme.”

Remus grinned. “What were you saying about this being  _ your  _ video, Roman?”   
Roman grumbled and sunk into the couch.

**The white jackets say I'm nutty**

**(She's nutty as a bat)**

**'Cause my clothes are sewn by rats**

**(Stick some meds in her food)**

“Wouldn’t the rats be the problem, not Cinderella?”

“I doubt the prince let them be brought in as evidence,” Logan replied. “After all, he threw her in Bedlam the night of their wedding. That doesn’t seem like someone who’d give her room to speak and make a case.”

This time, Remus was snapping along to the music instead of Roman and Patton, whose hearts were sinking as their pure Disney film was turned on its head.

**But their pills turn my brain to putty**

**(Hey, got her)**

**Now Lucifer's not just my cat**

**(I am Satan)**

“Remus is that you?”

**Their insulin puts me under**

**Shock therapy's made me insane**

Janus nodded to himself. “Ah. To quote Oogway from Kung Fu Panda, ‘One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it.’ Attempting to cure her insanity, when it did not exist, only served to drive her  _ to  _ insanity”

“We should watch Kung Fu Panda after this,” Patton pleaded, tugging on Roman and Janus’s sleeves.

“I have no objections,” Logan said.

**And after years of steady frying**

**The doctors gave up trying**

Virgil let out a low whistle.. “Years? Wow. I guess the prince didn’t give up so quick after all.”

That got Roman fired up. “What sort of prince would abandon his one true love like that?!”

“‘True love’ doesn’t exist,” Virgil replied. Roman scoffed. Janus waved a hand and shut them up before they could get into an argument.

“What does he mean, ‘gave up trying?’” Patton asked nervously.

**They stuck 2 steel rods in my brain**

“Oh…”   
Remus, meanwhile, took delight in Jon Cozart’s expressions. “That sounds fun! I should try that out sometime!”

“Remus, no.”

**[Tiana (Dig a Little Deeper):]**

“Oh, Tiana? That’s a surprising choice.”   
“Underrated Disney princess,” Roman replied.

“ _ All _ Disney princesses are underrated, in your opinion.”

“Your point?”

**I spent a blooming lifetime**

**To open my cafe**

**Then I took a dive in 2005**

**Now it's washed away**

**(It's all washed away)**

“Washed away?” Patton looked to Logan for an explanation.

“Hurricane Katrina.”

“Ohhhhhh.”

Virgil imitated a crashing plane with his hand. “Rip.”

**I was picked up by a chopper**

**After four nights on my roof**

**Now my new home is the Astrodome**

**'Cause New Orleans ain't Katrina proof**

Janus snapped his fingers. “There it is.”

**Ya better carry 'round a shotgun**

**Or looters take your kids**

**(Hide your kids now)**

Roman paused the video, a thoughtful look on his face. He looked to Patton.

“Patton, what would you do in that situation?”

“Huh?” Patton was owl-eyed.

“Would you hurt someone to protect your kids?”

Patton went quiet.

Logan shook his head. “Roman--”

“I know J anus would,” Remus interrupted.

“Of course.” Janus looked at Remus almost fondly. “Although I believe you’d do fine on your own.”

“Psh, Remus would allow himself to be kidnapped,” Virgil said with a smirk.

Remus opened his mouth to dispute his claim, then paused in consideration. “... You know what, you’re not wrong. You only live once! Gotta experience whatever life throws your way!” He threw his arms out for emphasis, nearly whacking Janus in the face.

“Putting yourself in danger means hurting your loved ones,” Patton said softly, meeting the Duke’s eyes. The smile fell off Remus’s face.

“Come on, you know I’d be fine,” he said, his voice sounding very soft, and vaguely whiny.

“I’m on Patton’s side here.” Janus gave Remus a narrow-eyed look. “If you put yourself in life-or-death situations, I will save you from them, and then I will kill you.” Remus laughed at that and leaned into his side, resting his head on Janus’s shoulder.

“I know~ But that’s the fun of it!”

Roman looked over at Patton, who had gone very quiet, and cleared his throat. “I’m sorry for asking you such a… sensitive question, Patton.”

“N-No, it’s okay, Roman. I need to work on finding answers to more mature moral questions!” Patton smiled reassuringly. “... And I’ve thought it through, and the answer is yes.”

Roman paused. “Yes?”

Patton nodded. “Yes. I’d hurt  _ anyone  _ if it meant protecting any and all of you.”

Virgil’s eyes widened. “Whoa.”

“You’d shoot them?” Remus asked, grinning. Patton nodded, after a hesitant pause. “Would you go all stabby? How many times would you stab? What weapons would you use? What--”

Janus covered Remus’s mouth with his glove. “I think that’s enough of that. Continue, Roman?”

**Ya better pee inside of jam jars**

**(Ew)**

**Be sure to keep those lids**

“Ew.”

**Now, now we needed Noah, but we got Bush**

**Our "savior" flew away and hid**

Janus chuckled. “I’ll say it again, I’m loving these societal messages.”

**Rough seas and levees**

**Rough seas and levees**

**Rough seas and levees**

**I'm dead**

Virgil sighed. “Well, there’s our first outright confirmed death, among all the insinuated ones. Gotta love Disney.”

“Gotta love Disney,” Janus nodded.

**[Elsa (Let It Go):]**

“Calling it, Elsa’s gonna  _ strip  _ on the mountain, “letting it go”, and become a feral monster who kills and eats  _ any  _ people who dare step forth on her mountain!” Remus predicted.

Roman squinted at him. “... Somehow, bro, I’m 99% positive you’re going to be wrong on this one.”

**There is no snow on the mountain tonight**

**Just sulfur in the air**

“Environmental messages?”

**A kingdom of greenhouse gases**

**Only Bill Nye seems to care**

“Environmental messages.”

“Bill Nye is a wonderful man,” Roman stated.

“Bill Nye was excellent at invigorating the youth with a love for the sciences,” Logan agreed.

**My town is melting, breaking off into the sea**

“Honestly, Arendelle should not still be standing after Frozen 2,” Roman muttered.

Virgil sighed. “For once, I agree with Princey.”

**It's time I show the strength of an evil queen**

**(Of an evil queen)**

Roman blinked. “That… took a quick turn.”

“The Snow Queen reference, perhaps?” Logan suggested.

**With Germany and Putin, too**

Virgil shook his head, shocked. “Wait when did this -- when did this become World War II?”

**I'll free the penguins and throw you in a zoo**

**We're going green by spilling red**

“Ooh, I love the wordplay.” Janus’s eyes were bright with intrigue. Remus was giggling like a high school girl. Roman didn’t like the way he kept turning his head to look at him.

**And if you're not dead**

“This is my favorite,” Virgil declared.

Roman rolled his eyes. “Edgy.”

**[Elsa (Do You Want To Build A Snowman):]**

**I built a hoard of evil snowmen**

“Awww, I know he just said ‘evil’, but that sounds so  _ cute _ !” Patton cried.

**They're gonna take over the world**

“Well, that would certainly answer my question of whether climate change or nuclear warfare would end humanity,” Logan said. Virgil just gave him a look that said,  _ ‘Dude, why?’ _

**[Elsa (Let It Go):]**

**Let it snow, let it snow**

**Now Fox News will need heat lamps**

**(Mother Russia)**

Roman frowned. “Somehow, this flows really well. It’s jarring but at the same time, not.”

**Let it snow, let it snow**

**I hope you concentrate in camp**

**(Heil, Elsa)**

“Yes.” Janus clapped. “Just. Yes.”

**We don't care who we have to slay**

Remus thumped against his chest to the tune.

**Let my troops march on**

**(The troops march on)**

**The cold's coming back and it's here to stay**

Virgil pulled his feet out from under him until he was seated normally on his chair, then pulled his knees into his chest. “I never thought I’d like the idea of Elsa taking over the world to prevent global warming, but here we are.”

“Even the best of intentions can cause terrible consequences,” Janus replied. Patton felt a little uneasy. He knew it probably wasn’t targeting him, but he still felt called out by it.

**[Tiana:] I sunk like a brick**

**[Cinderella:] Prince thinks I'm sick**

**[Elsa:] Ice is melting quick**

**[Mulan:] Now I have a lot of self-esteem**

“Again -- you go, girl!”

“Please don’t be another Remy, please don’t be another Remy,” Virgil mumbled to himself.

**Wah wah wah wah wah wah**

Roman, Remus, and Patton sang along to the last line. Once the video ended, Roman looked around to gauge the room. They were far more invested than they had been after the last one.

“Well, my friends, are we watching the last one, or shall we take another break?”

“If we take another break, Remus will just stick his head in the oven again,” Janus replied.

“Not true!”

“Do we have any cookies left?” Patton asked. Everyone looked down at their plates (or cups, in Virgil’s case) to find that they were empty. They all felt the guilt that came with eating way more than you should.

“We can always make ice cream!” Remus suggested. Virgil stuck out his tongue.

“Yuck. I don’t want anything you conjure up. It’ll have worms in it or something.”

“If you want it to!”

Roman exaggerated a barfing sound.

“Then I suggest we simply watch the next one,” Logan said, returning the room’s focus. Roman loaded up the next video, and they immediately saw an age difference in Jon Cozart.

“Wow, this one was definitely more recent.”   
“Still looking good, Jon!”

“After this, let’s all watch a movie!”

“It’s getting late, Patton,” Janus pointed out.

“Pleeeeeeease?” Patton pleaded, giving his best puppy dog eyes. Janus sighed heavily, his eyes darting around the room. Everyone was focused on him.

“Fine,” he mumbled. Patton smiled and gave him a big hug, squeezing Janus between him and Remus, who took the opportunity to hug him from the other side. Janus’s face burned bright red as he struggled to escape from their grasp, but it was useless; they simply latched on tighter. Patton rubbed his face against Janus’s shirt, and Remus nuzzled his head into the crook of Janus’s neck. “I-I said fine, stop torturing me.”

“Never,” Patton and Remus responded.

Roman suddenly had on a sly smile -- a smile that should have belonged to his  _ brother _ , not himself. Nonetheless, he gave Virgil and Logan a knowing look, and yelled, “Who else wants to torture Janus?!”

“ _ No _ !” Janus begged, but seconds later he had Virgil sitting in his lap, fiddling with his hair (Remus had poofed off his hat) and Roman standing behind him, arms sprawled across Janus’s chest and chin resting on top of his head. Logan walked over to the couch, and Janus looked up at him hopefully, but then all hope was lost when Logan said, “Patton, move over and sit in my lap. I’ll take his right side.” Patton gladly obliged, and as soon as Logan was seated, he leaned into Janus and took his hand, locking their fingers together.

“And so the torture commences,” Virgil whispered. Janus shuddered.   
“You’re  _ evil _ ,” he hissed, but it came out more like a sigh. Patton’s heart swelled as he watched his family. Yes, he would do anything for them. Anything at all. Even if it conflicted with his function. They were more important to him than anything else in the world.

With that loving thought, he rested his head against Logan’s chest, gently laid his hand atop Janus’s arm, and closed his eyes.


	3. After Ever After 3

When Patton opened his eyes again, there were a few key differences in the room. For one, Janus, Remus, and Logan had fallen asleep. Janus’s head had tilted slightly to the side, just enough that his and Logan’s heads were touching. Remus had burrowed his head into Janus’s neck, and though his arms were hanging in a way that looked uncomfortable, his snores were definitely not fake. (They were actually pretty loud. Patton wasn’t sure how the others were able to sleep through them.)

Patton also noticed that Virgil was no longer on Janus’s lap, and nowhere to be seen. Roman was gone as well, but when Patton scooched off of Logan’s lap, he realized Roman had just placed himself on the floor. He was using Janus’s shoe as a pillow. Patton thought it was absolutely adorable, but also  _ very  _ dangerous, as he had nearly stepped onto Roman’s face. He contemplated picking up Roman and placing him on the couch, but then Roman opened his eyes and looked up at him.

“Oh, padre, you’re awake!” His smile was tired, but his eyes were playful.

Patton hesitated. “What… what time is it?”

“About midnight,” Roman answered.

Patton sighed. There went his chances of Family Movie Night. But then he turned and looked at his three boys cuddling on the couch, and he decided it didn’t really matter. This was too pure a moment to trade away.

Patton stepped off the couch, narrowly avoiding Roman’s head, and quietly asked, “Where’s Virgil?”

Roman chuckled. “Off developing the photos.”

“... Photos?”

“Capturing the moment, of course!” Roman gestured toward Janus. “You think we get moments like this often?”

Patton had to agree. He’d been trying to get Janus to open up, but it still felt like there was an invisible forcefield between them sometimes. Remus being there certainly helped. And Logan… aww, Logan was so  _ precious  _ right now! His face was so relaxed, and his bangs were hanging off to the side due to the angle of his head, and he looked so  _ cozy  _ up against Janus. His soft, sleepy breathing was so adorable it made Patton wanted to squeal in delight, but he was afraid to wake the other sides.

“Should we send them to their rooms?” Roman asked. Patton shook his head.

“No, I don’t want to ruin this moment. … Can I see the pictures?”

He and Roman shared a mischievous smile. Ever so carefully, Roman climbed to his feet, and the two quietly made their way up the stairs and to Virgil’s room.

***

“IT’S TIME!”

“Remus, calm down and eat your cereal.”

“But Patty-cakes, I wanna go  _ finish _ ,” Remus whined. Janus rolled his eyes and tilted his hat down further, hiding whatever remained of his bed-head.

“Remus, there are other important matters for us to handle today,” Logan stated. Remus mocked him with his hands, but Logan continued all the same. “Thomas needs to work on his script--”

“Scripto schmipzo, I want to listen to dead Disney princesses!”

“And how will that assist us in getting our work done?” Logan retorted.

“Because it inspires Thomas to explore deeper and more mature content!” Remus replied, leaning back in his chair. “And you and I both know that’s where he really wants to go. I mean, look at all the views!”

Logan quieted for a moment and glanced at the views on the video. Remus did have a fair point. Obviously, Remus had been getting more and more energy from these videos -- so much so that he went into his room at 1 in the morning and was hard at work with creative ideas up until breakfast. Despite this, he was still jittery as he tapped his foot on the floor like Thumper from  _ Bambi  _ while he wrote notes in his right hand and ate with his left. Janus wasn’t so sure the extra energy was  _ necessary _ , and worried that it might actually be detrimental to his health. But then he’d taken a few peeks at Remus’s ideas and had to admit that there were some good ones in there -- ones he could genuinely see Thomas using in the future.

“... I never thought I’d say this, but Remus might actually be right.”

Remus cackled. “Boo-yah!”

“After breakfast,” Patton promised. “But don’t you dare think you’re getting out of a movie night soon, kiddo! And  _ I  _ get to pick the movie.” His eyes met Remus’s, and the creative side threw his hands up in the air, causing his spoon to fly across the room and land on top of the fridge. “Fiiiiiiine.”

Roman blinked. “Wow. Remus, that -- that was impressive.”

“Huh? What was?”

“Oh, it wasn’t intentional? Less so, then.”

***

This time, by Janus’s request, he was seated on the armchair while Logan braved the twin-infested couch with Patton. Virgil teasingly plopped himself on the arm of Janus’s chair, but then Janus rocked it until Virgil lost his balance and decided to move. (Not before hissing in his face, though.) Instead, he sat down on a Nightmare Before Christmas-themed bean bag chair that Roman conjured up beside the armchair.

After checking that everyone was ready, Roman shouted, “All right, now, time for the last one!”

“It’s ending too soon,” Remus complained.

**If you've ever wondered why**

**Disney tales all end in lies**

**Here's what happened after all their dreams came true**

**[Simba:]**

Roman perked up. “Simba?”

“Simba is  _ very much _ a Disney princess,” Janus mused.

“Is this a prince-themed episode?!” Roman suddenly had stars in his eyes.

Virgil squinted at him. “You do realize that just means the  _ princes  _ are gonna suffer this time around, right?”

**Was gonna be a mighty king**

**Mufasa's famous heir**

“We  _ have  _ to watch  _ The Lion King _ again,” Roman demanded, already grooving to the music.

“Live action?” Virgil asked, teasingly.

“ _ NEVER _ .”

**[Zazu:]**

**Well, your little mane's been lion-tamed**

**By beasts who don't fight fair**

“... What does that mean?” Patton asked, frowning.

“Nothing is fair in the wilderness,” Janus replied. “Although, I’m assuming he means humans.”

**[Simba:]**

**I've turned into the main event**

**For soldiers big and small**

**And now I dread my severed head**

**Might end up on your wall**

**Meow**

Patton fiddled with the strings on his onesie, looking heartbroken at the thought of mistreated cats.

Roman took notice and cleared his throat. “Do you need me to conjure you a cat, Patton?”

“Aw, thanks, Roman, but I’m allergic to cats,” Patton reminded him.

“Oh. Right.” Roman frowned thoughtfully.

**[Hunter:]**

**Let me help this African economy**

“Another example of good,  _ selfish  _ intentions utterly destroying innocent lives,” Janus smirked.

“I’m pretty sure he meant it sarcastically.”

“A person’s life, or an animal’s, is far more important than the economy.”

“But what if several people are suffering because of an economic crash?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Patton argued. “They’re alive. Being alive is more important than living luxuriously. Even if it means dozens of people are hungry on the streets, it’s not right to take out an animal species for self-gain. Life is more important than satisfaction.”

Janus hummed. “You’re improving, Patton. We’ll have to have another debate in the future.”   
Patton wasn’t sure whether he should be happy for the compliment, or worried about what arguments Janus might prepare to contradict him.

**[Simba:]**

**Oh, my species is going extinct**

“Are lions actually going extinct, Logan?” Roman asked.

“The population is categorized as vulnerable, according to the International Union for the Conservation of Nature,” Logan answered. “There have been estimations that they may go extinct by 2050.”

Virgil frowned. “I’ve heard about so many animals going extinct or endangered in the past couple decades…”

“The last male Northern White Rhinoceros died in 2018,” Logan supplied. “The Spix Macaw are thought to be extinct in the wild, but there are low numbers surviving in captivity. The Golden Toad is in danger of extinction as well, and the Tecopa Pupfish were declared extinct following the destruction of their natural habitat. This is only a small list of species declared extinct or endangered in recent years.”

“Why aren’t people doing anything about this?!” Patton demanded.

“There’s not much that can be done,” Janus replied. “Those who care are doing the best they can. Not enough people are aware of the issue, or are too focused on themselves to worry about the lives of other species.”

**Everywhere you look, death**

**Taking shots at my pride**

**Thanks for that petition**

**To stop a straight up genocide**

**[Hunter:]**

**Scope, set**

“The use of the word ‘genocide’ is well-executed,” Logan mused. “The term is often used in reference to World War II, and so we associate it with atrocities against humans, but we very rarely view killing animals on the same morally unethical grounds as killing humans. Because of that fact, it’s easy to lose sympathy for endangered species.”

**[Simba:]**

**Rafiki's brains are not a cure for AIDS**

“... What?”

“Let’s not go into that!” Virgil exclaimed, before Logan could open his mouth to speak. “I want to sleep tonight, thank you very much.”

**Now ebonies need ivory for pay**

**I don't think Hamlet ended up this way**

“It certainly did not.”

**Oh, my species is going extinct**

**Oh, my species is go—**

“Nice visual touch there,” Janus murmured.

**[Peter Pan:]**

**Every time I fly to town**

“Peter Pan! Now that’s a classic,” Roman clapped.

“I’m guessing this will involve that theory that he’s taking kids to heaven?” Virgil thought out loud.   
“Nah, it’s gonna involve kidnapping and puberty,” Remus replied. Virgil hoped he was wrong, but Remus’s track record in guessing these sorts of things was surprisingly high.

**I grow up when I come down**

**Now I've been stuck at age sixteen**

**For eighty years of puberty**

**In unforgiving tights**

“I called it!”   
“Remus, please stop calling things.” Roman pleaded.

**[All:]**

**He's upright, he's upright, he's upright**

**[Tiger Lily:]**

**We're following his leader, his leader, his leader**

**We're following his leader**

**Wherever he may bone**

Patton covered his eyes. “This is the worst one!”

Roman looked sick, but Remus looked ecstatic, bouncing up and down like a child on Christmas. Logan frowned, confused.   
“Why is this so upsetting to you too? There is no shame in the biological processes of--”

“Shut it, Logan.” Virgil glared at Remus. “I hate this.”

Janus met Logan’s eye and shrugged.

**[Peter Pan:]**

**Tee dum, tee dee**

**My teedle-dee's out to play**

**It's one for all**

**[Mermaid:]**

**The mermaids are wet for days**

Virgil, Roman, and Patton couldn’t disguise the disgust from their faces. Janus and Remus just chuckled at their reactions. Logan, meanwhile, didn’t seem to react at all.

**[Tiger Lily:]**

**This engine's revved**

**[Pirate:]**

**There's only one booty for me**

**[Peter Pan:]**

**Just a teedle ee rump**

**A teedle ee hump tee day**

**[All:]**

**Think of the fappiest thoughts**

“Please don’t,” Roman said, looking at Remus. “Thomas doesn’t need that right now.”

“But it’s fun,” Remus replied, looking right back at him. Roman’s eyes narrowed and Remus stuck out his tongue.

“This is going to keep us up at night,” Virgil groaned.

“You know what else can keep us up at night?”

_ “Remus!” _

**[Wendy:]**

**I'm a happy little thot**

**[Pirate:]**

**OK**

**[Peter Pan:]**

**Wendy is my special gal**

**[Mermaid:]**

**She's like ninety**

**[Wendy:]**

**I'm down**

**The dentures never bite**

“Ew.”

“That’s wrong on so many levels,” Patton groaned, hiding his head in Roman’s shirt.

**[All:]**

**He's upright, he's upright, he's upright**

**[Pirate]**

**Hope he's bi**

**[All:]**

**He's upright**

Roman took a deep breath. “Oh, thank god that one’s over.”

**[Hercules:]**

“Oh no, please don’t ruin Hercules for me!” Roman whined. “At least don’t ruin Meg!  _ Please _ !”

**Save my soul**

**Herc was on a roll**

**Now every god and goddess here is begging to atone**

**Replaced by intelligent design**

Logan looked up, intrigued.

**The new guy's rolling by and turning water into wine**

Janus burst out laughing. “Is this -- is this the long-awaited battle between Hercules and Jesus?”

“‘Long-awaited?’” Virgil raised an eyebrow. “What--? Never mind. I’m not going to ask.”

**The Romans are chanting, "Christo, Christo!"**

**He's a godsend, bigger than Nero**

**Out with the old in with the Jew**

“In with the Jew!” Remus cried.

“I can’t take this,” Janus laughed. Everyone exchanged glances and ignored the two of them.

**Hero to Christo**

**God's honest truth**

**Hero to Christo**

**[Jesus:]**

**Hey Herc, you're screwed**

**[Hercules:]**

**The Jesus freak is super weak**

“Hercules could take him out with one strike,” Virgil stated.

“That is, if he could land a hit,” Logan argued. “The gospel of John in particular describes many moments in which people have actively tried to harm Jesus, but he always seems to vanish before anyone can harm him.”

**[Jesus:]**

**I'm so divine**

**You see I came inside a virgin's bod**

**[Hercules:]**

**So have I**

“This is a competition I need to see in real life,” Janus stated.

Virgil rolled his eyes with a tiny smirk. “Weirdo.”

**I threw him in the Colosseum**

**A lion a la carte**

“Very heroic of you, Hercules,” Janus said sarcastically.

**Three days went by**

**He zombified**

**And rose up in search of hearts**

Logan nodded to himself. “Zombified is an interesting way of wording it. It changes the meaning; ‘resurrected’ has a far more positive interpretation, whereas ‘zombified’ sounds more forbidden and less holy.”

**[Aladdin (Jasmine):]**

“Another one of  _ Aladdin _ ? Is this a sequel?” Roman wondered.

Janus hummed. “Could this be from Aladdin’s perspective instead of Jasmine’s, or something entirely different?”

**I'm a prisoner of war**

**ISIS blew up my city**

“Yes, this seems connected. I’m enjoying the use of ‘A Whole New World’ for this one.”

**They're throwing me off a building**

**'Cause they think that I like guys**

“... Welp. Sucks to be him,” Roman said.

“It’s a good thing we live in America,” Logan nodded.

**A holy war**

**An old fantastical point of view**

Janus smirked. “Switching ‘new fantastic’ to ‘old fantastical’ for a more negative interpretation? Clever.”

“I thought you didn’t like wordplay?” Roman questioned. “In the last video, you suggested it was getting old.”

“Oh, only because you were getting nowhere,” Janus replied, waving off the topic.

**Carpet was burned alive,**

**Streamed nationwide**

**I can't go back to where I used to thieve**

“Not the carpet!” Patton cried.

“Rest in pieces,” Remus responded solemnly.

**Every turn suicide**

Logan wasn’t sure how Patton still had the capacity to empathize, but he was now breaking out in tears. He shot Roman a look. The creative side caught it and looked down at Patton. Guilt and sympathy broke out across his face as he scooted closer and wrapped an arm around Patton. Logan did the same on the other side, and Patton smiled through shiny eyes.

**A hundred thousand children plead**

**The toppling of Agrabah with Sharia law**

**Stop this holy war before we're through**

**(A holy war)**

Virgil frowned. “I’m not sure if it’s the music, or the truthfulness of this -- maybe it’s the edginess, or even just an appreciation for how this one connects and builds off Jasmine’s -- but… I think this one might be my favorite.”

Janus nodded. “I can see that. It speaks to me on a more personal level than the last ones did.”

**Unholy war**

**(That's where we'll be)**

**Just refugees**

**(Send helping hands)**

**Instead of bans for you and me**

Virgil winced. “Yeah. Unfortunately, we can’t really change what our president decides to do.”

“I’m pretty sure not even his  _ advisors  _ can control what he does,” Logan agreed.

**[Simba:]**

**The lions are gone**

“Not yet,” Roman spoke up, mostly for Patton’s sake. Patton felt a tiny spark of hope light up inside of him, and thought to himself that he needed to thank Roman more often for the little things he did to cheer him up on a daily basis.

**[Peter Pan:]**

**Hair on my junk**

Remus snickered.

**[Hercules:]**

**Jesus is a hunk**

“I’m not quite sure how physically attractive the historical Jesus was supposed to be, but for Hercules to be describing him this way, doesn’t that imply a romantic attraction?”

“Sometimes that’s how hate-hate relationships end up,” Virgil shrugged.

“Oh, is it?” Janus asked, eyes gleaming. “Now I’m curious. You sound as if you’re speaking from personal experience, Virgil.”

Virgil glared, but he couldn’t hide the rosy color creeping up in his cheeks. “Shut up.”

**[All:]**

**Screw Trump**

That sent everyone into a fit of giggling.

“Usually, we don’t tolerate the T word in this household, but this is an exception,” Patton decided.

**Wah wah wah wah wah wah**

Remus stood up and started clapping. “Best birthday gift ever!”

Roman looked confused. “But… it’s not your birthday?”

“The suit is forbidden!” Virgil shouted, before he could bring it up. Remus pouted.

“So, as a reflection, what was everyone’s favorite of the songs?” Logan asked. “Mine, personally, would have to be between Ariel, Simba, and Hercules.”

“Mulan, 100%,” Patton replied.

“I have to agree with Patton here.” Roman hesitated. “Well… Aladdin was fairly good, too.”

Virgil thought to himself for a moment. “... Hmmm, I’d say between Elsa and Aladdin, but Cinderella was pretty good, too.”

Remus snorted. “Oh come  _ on _ , Pocahontas and Peter Pan can  _ not  _ be beat!”

“Peter Pan was the absolute worst,” Roman argued. Remus shrugged, turning himself upside down on the couch. Roman rolled his eyes. “Janus?”

“As much as I appreciated Hercules, Jasmine’s and Aladdin’s were by far the best. … in my very humble opinion.”

“Well, that was certainly an experience.” Logan cleared his throat. “Now, I think Roman and I would like to resume working on the script, if there’s nothing else to do. Patton, the next movie night is your choice. Everyone, please do not interrupt unless it’s absolutely necessary.” Logan began to sink down.

“Define necessary,” Remus called, and Logan was back up in a flash.

“Unless you’re dying and no one else can help you.”

“Can sides die?” Roman questioned. “... Oh, and dinner! Patton, you’re free to interrupt us for dinner! I will never say no to lasagna night.”

“Adoro la lasagna!” Remus exclaimed as he sunk out. Janus raised an eyebrow.

“I’m sensing a dangerous amount of creative passion coming from him,” Roman warned.

“Why don’t you let him join you?” Janus suggested. “After all, you said it yourself -- Thomas could benefit from using a bit more of Remus’s creativity… in moderation, of course.”

Roman looked hesitant, but Logan nodded. “As long as he behaves, I see no problem in seeking his assistance.”

Roman was almost positive he could hear Remus’s resounding  _ “Yaaaaaaay, butts” _ echoing through the Mind Palace. He rolled his eyes and sunk down with Logan, hoping that Remus’s ideas were more intriguing and less traumatizing.

Still, he couldn’t deny the rush of excitement that flew through him at the thought of facing both Logan and Remus in a friendly competition for control over the script. It definitely had his creative juices pumping.

That left Patton, Janus, and Virgil sitting alone in the living room, each on a different piece of furniture. They took one look at each other, and then Virgil was dragging Janus to the couch for yet another binge of  _ Steven Universe _ .

And if hours later, Logan and the twins popped in to find them sprawled out on the floor, Patton in the middle snuggling with his two kiddos -- well, they wouldn’t say anything. Logan wouldn’t, anyway -- he couldn’t account for the twins and their insatiable urge for cuddles.

And if Logan found himself in the kitchen making dinner that evening, well, you wouldn’t find him complaining. After all, that just gave him the opportunity to take more photos of Roman spooning Virgil, of Janus’s hat on a sleeping Remus’s head, of Janus willingly nuzzling Patton’s arm and sleeping with his six arms all latching onto Patton for comfort.

Yes, Logan thought to himself, this was a very productive day indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {This was a fun little piece to write! Let me know if you saw any mistakes, or have any suggestions on how I can improve as a writer. This was really just intended as a little piece of fluff to balance out the massive quantities of angst we've been getting from Putting Others First. However, I do intend to make a lot of Sanders Sides reaction stories following this, which can be read separately, but may also include references to the other reactions. I strongly urge you to watch the original content -- in this case, After Ever After (PAINT on Youtube). You can also purchase the songs on iTunes if you wish to support Jon Cozart! (Which I have done because I enjoy listening to the songs on car rides. :))  
> For future Sanders Sides React To stories, you can probably expect a reaction to "In A Heartbeat" and other short clips and videos available on Youtube. There will also probably be some movie and tv show reactions, but those might not be for a good while. There will be Let's Plays/game reactions, though, which will be in production very soon. I will say, there's a tiny hint in this chapter -- not sure if you'll be able to find it -- about one of the future stories. Have fun guessing; I don't think anyone will be able to do it. XD  
> Please offer me critiques and criticism, check out my other works (read the tags and stay safe!), and take it easy, guys, gals, and nonbinary pals. Peace out!}

**Author's Note:**

> {This is just one part in a series of reaction stories I'm doing. There will be a story involving the sides (and Thomas) acting out the Hamilton album, Sanders Sides reacting to/playing certain video games, and more. I'm not accepting requests right now, but I maaaaay in the future. You're free to comment ideas but keep in mind that I'm probably not going to get to them because 1) I would have to watch/play whatever you request first, and 2) I have a lot of other ideas already in the works.  
> Let me know what you think about this so far! I'm trying to work on writing less angsty stories, so this is my first step in working toward more positivity and fluff. So also keep that in mind when giving me ideas; I don't really want anything dark for a while, because then I'll be moving into angst and hurt/comfort territory, which I'm trying to pull away from with this series. Hope you enjoyed!}


End file.
